Pokemon: Catastrophic Adventures
by griffener
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Jordan who starts off in a small town names Fallarbor in the region of Hoenn. So far his adventure isn't off to a great start...
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Catastrophic Adventures

Chapter 1

Beginning Trek

Jordan awoke on the day before his Birthday. He was psyched about getting his first pokemon today, the only downside was that he lived in Fallarbor town, a good two days walk from Littleroot where the pokemon professor lived. And his mom insisted on coming with him, although he was almost ten. "A wild pokemon will attack you, and you won't be able to do anything because you don't have your own pokemon yet. And no, you can't use one of your dads either. Don't give me that look, you know how much his Linoone hates you, and he's the most docile." she would always say, and each time, Jordan fought a losing battle of trying to get out of it.

"Breakfast!" His mom's voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Jordon got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs shortly after exiting his room.

"Good morning honey how was your night?"

"Uh, just like any other night I suppose." Jordan replied, curious as to why his nights where suddenly important.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your tenth birthday's tomorrow, and I was just curious." his mom replied, suddenly looking like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What's the secret?" Jordan asked, catching on. At that moment, his dad, a large, kind man with the beginnings of a beard appeared in the doorway.

"Ohhhh, scrambled eggs, my favorite! And orange juice! What rare occasion are we celebrating today?" His father asked, pretending he forgot about Jordan's birthday.

"Da-ad, you know what tomorrow is." Jordan laughed as they all sat down to eat.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

ELSEWHERE:  
"Doctor, are you sure you want to do this?" a lab coat clad assistant asked. "Yes, commence phase two of Groudon's awakening." The lab assistant pushed a lever up on the Master Control Panel, and a white light suddenly filled the room.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can we stop here?" Jordan asked his mom as they entered Mauville. The trip from Fallarbor was fairly uneventful, with the only excitement being the occasional sighting of a pokemon (Jordan's mom insisted that they put on repellent to make the trip pass quicker and safer). It was almost five in the afternoon, and they had been walking all day, only stopping once at an old ladies house just out of Fiery Path to rest.

"I guess, but we need to find a hotel first." -And I don't like the look of this part of town- Jordan's mom thought scanning Mauville and seeing nothing but alleys the brightly lit game corner and the out-of-place gym.

"OK, but first, can we stop at the game corner?" Ever since hearing his older sister's stories about her adventures during her rare visits home, Jordan has wanted to see what the game corner was really like.

"No! Do you know what goes on in casinos like those?..." Jordan's mom ranted. -I'll make that my first stop then when I'm alone.-  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY 7:04AM  
"Happy Birthday!" Jordan awoke suddenly, having his dream of a mile high ice cream cone shattered into unremembered details of his life.

"Uuunnnggghhhhh" Jordan moaned momentarily forgetting that today was his 10th birthday and he wasn't in his own bed. "Jessie!" Jordan exclaimed as he opened his eyes and saw his older sister sitting on the foot of his bed. "What are you doin' here?"

"Celebrating your tenth birthday of course! I was on my way to re battle the third gym leader, and happened to catch news of your arrival in the very town I was heading to!" Jordan's sister was fourteen, and had fought and beaten the 8 gym leaders, the elite four, and now the first two gyms again (who used their stronger back-up pokemon for rematches) (she still hadn't beat the champion, which is why she is still in Hoenn.)

Jordan dove across the bed and hugged his sister, whom he hadn't seen for a couple months.

After Jordan, his mom and his sister ate breakfast at a Miltank's Café, Jordan was ready to be on the road again.

"Love you Jess! Bye!"

"You too! Oh! Wait a sec, I have something to give you..." Jessie pulled out three pokeballs and two great balls from her utility pouch attached to the back of her belt. "These are for you."

"Thanks! Now I don't have to buy any before I start my journey!" Jordan ran up to Jessie and hugged her. "Bye."

Jordan and his mom left the south exit of Mauville and shortly after were confronted with a wild Minun.

"Drat, forgot the repellent." Jordan's mom pulled out one of the three pokeballs she brought with and tossed it in front of her. "Go, Swellow! Use Wing Attack!" Swellow, a medium sized bird with dark blue feathers on its back and white on its front leapt into the air and soared toward the Minun striking it with its wings, causing an instant knock out because of the Swellow's sheer power. "Good. Swellow, return!" A red beam of light shot the pokeballs in Mrs. McAwn's outstretched arm.

Moments later, Jordan found himself covered in pokemon repellent. He and his mom turned right down a u-shaped path covered in grass. The path was under the cycling road that trainers with bikes rode across to avoid wild pokemon.

At the end, the path forked. You could go straight and cross a small body of water, or you could turn left and go toward Slateport. The quickest way to Littleroot was to go straight and cross the water on either the hourly ferry, or on a pokemon's back. The ferry left fifteen minutes ago, so Jordan's mom released her Wailmer, a large blue ball pokemon resembling a whale, into the water. Jordan and his mom got on its back and the Wailmer used Aqua Jet to shoot itself forward faster than the ferry could possibly go. A few minutes later, Jordan and his mom reached and over passed the ferry. A few more minutes later, and they reached land. The ferry wouldn't be there for another ten minutes.

They walked a bit, turned left, and headed into Oldale Town. By now, it was almost dark, and even though the trip from Oldale to Littleroot was a short one, it very dangerous.

"C'mon mom, were almost there." Jordan pleaded to a very worn out, overcautious mother. "Don't even get me started young man. It's almost dark and very dangerous out there." we'll stay at this little inn, and then leave early tomorrow."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: Wow. My first story and it's two and a half pages in Microsoft Word. Anyway, I probably won't be able to update every week or anything, but I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon

Catastrophic Adventures

Chapter 2

Disappointing Trip times two

"Sir! Mt. Chimney's about to explode! What do I do!?!"

The Scientist calmly stated, "Prepare the helicopter."

6:14AM

Mom, mom! Wake up, it's time to go!" Jordan was extremely excited about getting his first pokemon today, and woke at six to get ready.

"Mmmmmm..." his mom moaned, slowly drifting back to reality. "I'll be up in a sec." A sec ended up as being five minutes. She finally got up however, and ended up taking another twenty minutes in the shower. At about 7:30 they were finally ready to go.

"To the south!" Jordan stated as they left the small inn. "I'm getting my first pokemon today!" Jordan happily said to everyone he saw.

After almost an hour of walking, jumping over small ledges, and the occasional pokemon sighting, Jordan and his mom entered Littleroot.

"I see it! I see it!" Jordan exclaimed when the Pokemon Lab was in sight. He dashed off leaving his mom to wonder if leaving him to travel alone was a good idea.

Mrs. McAwn entered the lab and was surprised to see Jordan looking down at his feet with small tears glistening down his cheeks. -He usually doesn't cry like this, he's usually a pretty serious guy, I wonder what's wrong?-

"What's wrong honey?" his mom asked, kneeling down to be on her child's level.

"They don't *sniff* have any more *sniff* TORCHICKS!!!" and at that, Jordan started wailing. Wailing like a cat, wailing like a whale(mer) stuck in well, wailing like a... And on and on.

"Well, aren't there any other pokemon you might like?"

"I-I don't n-know, I didn't l-look." he stopped wailing, but was still sniffling between every other few words.

"Well, if you wait a couple of weeks we'll have a few more hatching." Professor Birch awkwardly interjected. "I don't wanna wait THAT long."

"So honey, why don't you look around at the others?"

"... Fine." Jordan followed the professor through a back door into a little field with a few trees and a small pond. A bunch of pokemon were roaming around, but there weren't any Torchick's.

"I have a Cyndaquil if you want a-" the professor was suddenly cut off by Jordan's exclamation of "This one! I want this one!" Jordan picked up a small blue pokemon that sort of resembled a cat. It had three orange whiskers on each side of its head, and it had a light blue fin on its head. Its tail was also a light blue fin. "Wow. That was fast." Mrs. McAwn said as Prof. Birch went over and put the Mudkip in a pokeball.

"Can I go alone now?" Jordan asked his mom as they entered Oldale. His mom had insisted that she walks with him for a little bit, and had absolutely refused to let them go without repellent.

"Hhhhh. Fine." his mom sighed. "Go, Swellow!" the blue bird pokemon came out of its pokeball in a flash of white light. "I need you to fly me home now OK?" Swellow nodded, Mrs. McAwn sat on, and they flew off north towards Fallarbor.

"Finally. Come on out Mudkip!" another flash of white and the little blue pokemon was sitting in front of Jordan. "Hi Mudkip! I'm Jordan, your new trainer. Mudkip smiled and jumped up and down. "I need you to stay out here for a second while go in here for a few last minute supplies. Jordan walked into the Pokemart leaving Mudkip to sit by the entrance.

"-First he says 'wait for a second', then he says 'last minute'? I'm very confused.-" Mudkip thought.

Meanwhile, Jordan having a heated discussion with the manager. "Potions should NOT  
be this pricey. 300 Poke for an item that only heals 20 damage! This should be sold for at LEAST 200, maybe 250!"

"Look, take this and get out, you're causing a scene." the clerk handed over five potions and Jordan walked out with five free potions. Not what he expected, but hey, it worked.

"Kip! Mudkip!" Mudkip was excited to see Jordan again. Just as he said that, a girl that could be no older than Jordan ran around the side of the Pokemart and into Jordan. "Oh! Hi, sorry, I didn't see you there." she blushed slightly and ran into the Pokemart. "Well, that hurt slightly." Jordan stated, got up, and started walking west toward the route that would take him to Petalburg.

"Waa!" Jordan shouted as a Poochyena walked out in front of him. "Well, I guess its wild, so I mind as well catch it. Mudkip! Come on out!" the little blue pokemon appeared and, seeing the Poochyena, got in a battle stance. The Poochyena however, fled. "Darn it. I really wanted one of those." when Mudkip heard this, it ran of in pursuit of the pokemon. "No! Wait! Mudkip, come back!" When Jordan finally found Mudkip, it was standing triumphantly by the now unconscious Poochyena.

"Well, no point in just leaving it here." Jordan reached into his small pack and pulled out a regular Pokeball and threw it at the Poochyena. The pokemon was sucked inside when it hit. He ball shook a few times as the pokemon struggled to get out, but then, click! The ball locked shut and the Poochyena was trapped inside. "Sweet! I caught a Poochyena! Thanks for your help Mudkip!" Mudkip nodded and smiled.

"Excuse me! Look out! Argh!" the same girl that ran into Jordan at Pokemart now ran into him again. "You again?" Jordan asked, more than slightly annoyed that he was knocked over again. "Sorry! It wo- hey, you're the guy from the Pokemart!"

"Glad you noticed."

"Look, I'm sorry. Why is a guy your age out here anyways? Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Just started today." Jordan said picking himself up from off the ground. "Oh! Good! That means you know my dad, Professor Birch right?" without giving Jordan a chance to answer, the girl continued, "OK, well my dad needs some help with his research on Pokemon, will you help?"

-Holy Cow, this girl talks faster than an auctioneer- "I don-"

"Great! Here you go! By the way, what's your name? I'm Megan." -Should I tell her? She seems kinda weird…- Jordan thought after taking the device that Megan was holding out to him. "Uhh, my name's Jordan. And what is this thing?"

"Hi Jordan! That's a Pokedex. It stores information and pokemon and can even tell you the level, stats, and other things on pokemon, yours or not. Bye!" she ran off without another word. -What a strange person.-

MEGAN  
-Hmm, he's kinda cute-- Argh! What would Kyo think if he heard that?- after thinking that, Megan blushed, as she remembered her karate boyfriend that went ahead to the desert to train.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she saw a blue blur flash through the grass ahead of her. When she looked to investigate however, all she found where frozen footprints.

_________________________________________________________________

AUTHORS NOTES:  
Bet you didn't guess that the second disappointment was for the Poochyena. (It was a trip because he was going to the waterhole on his own for the first time.)


End file.
